Six Songs, Six Drabbles
by Ellethwen
Summary: What do you get when you throw together a meme and a music playlist on shuffle? You get five drabbles, inspired by and written through the duration of a song.


**Six Songs, Six Drabbles**

_What do you get when you throw together a meme and a music playlist on shuffle? You get five drabbles, inspired by and written through the duration of a song._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson. I mean, come on. Rick Riordan is a male. I am a female.

**Author's Notes: **This meme started going around the tf2007fun Transformers community on LiveJournal, and it's all ryagelle's fault (I think). Anyways, the meme was a challenge to put your music list on shuffle, then write a story through the duration of a song, stopping the writing when the song stopped (even if it was in the middle of a sentence). You were supposed to do five or ten. I chose ten, with the first half (plus one) being Percy Jackson and the second half (minus one) Lord of the Rings.

Nerissa and Sophia are original characters of mine from my upcoming story, _Eidolon_.

If you beg hard enough, I'll finish these off.

**Prologue-Phantom of the Opera**

There was a ghostly breeze. Nerissa bent down and picked up a skeleton of a leaf, rubbing it between her fingers. The leaf disappeared into dust.

_This place is empty. It has been for so long..._

Behind her, Sophia was gnawing her finger. "I don't like the look of this place, Nerissa. I just don't."

"That's because it's a cave, no doubt. Come on."

Grumbling, Sophia tagged along. The two headed around a corner, and the light from outside was cut off. Nerissa held up her lantern a little higher.

The pale glow showed only rocks and floor, but there

**Bye Bye Beautiful-Nightwish**

It was hard to parry the sword so fast. Annabeth could feel her feet slipping and sliding.

"Stop it! Stop, please! It's me!"

But he wasn't Percy. He was like some sort of possessed monster. He didn't even realize what he was doing.

"Percy..."

Annabeth let her guard drop for an instant, and that was a mistake. She saw the sword flash silver, then there was a sharp pain, and nothing at all.

Percy stood, panting. Then, he realized something.

_Where am I? What just happened?_

In a daze, he lifted his sword...and saw blood.

_Annabeth...I remember. I had be going somewhere with Annabeth. Then we ran into one of Kronos' minions._

Then he looked at his feet.

The scream echoed chillingly in the mountains.

**The World Died Out-Sera Myu (Mugen Gakuen**)

Gasping, Nerissa pushed the chunk of wall that had fallen off her legs, then looked around, choking, at the scene.

The walls of the throne room on Olympus had come crashing down. Nerissa could hear gasps, people asking for help, but mostly, there was silence.

_Oh gods. Where is everyone? Where's Sophia and Percy and Annabeth?_

She leaped up and tried to run, but was stopped

**That's Where it Is-Carrie Underwood**

Annabeth grinned as she extended an arm towards Percy. "Seaweed Brain! You owe me for that unfinished dance at Westover."

Percy turned red, then stammered. "I owe you? What do you mean, I owe you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just dance with me." Annabeth grabbed him and started leading him around the floor to the happy, light song that was playing. "Not so bad, is it?"

"Uh...I suppose."

"Listen, Percy..." Annabeth started. Then she took a deep breath. "I should tell you, I suppose...I was really mean to Rachel. And I was mean to you when you met Calypso. I'm just too protective."

Percy frowned. "What do you mean?"

Annabeth slapped him upside the head. "I mean

**I Like It-Dixie Chicks**

Sophia grinned happily as she twirled in the air. "This is the life, Nerissa."

Her friend frowned. "What is? Twirling around like an idiot?"

The blonde stopped, eyes wide and mouth open. "What do you mean, 'idiot'? I should smack you!" With that, she ran after Nerissa, who shrieked and ducked Sophia's swinging purse.

"Sheesh, you Aphrodite folk are crazy! I was joking!"

"Oh. Well...I meant that being free from camp is the life. I mean, camp was great and all, but we're adults now! We can go wherever we want. So..." Sophia looked at Nerissa meaningfully. "I vote we go..."

"Shopping. We do that all the time, but, um, okay. I won't argue. I need some time to unwind. I think I'll get something for Mom."

So the two headed away from the park and down the street, towards the mall. "This is fun! It's so grat that you can be so happy, Nerissa!" Sophia, exclaimed, skipping along.

Nerissa grumbled. "Only Aphrodite children. Only Aphrodite."

Sophia swung her purse back, and it hit Nerissa in the knee. "Ow!"

With a smirk,

**Wasted-Carrie Underwood**

Thalia lay comfortably on the grass, looking up at the sky. However, she was thinking hard about something so serious, she most certainly wasn't relaxed. In her hand she held a many-petaled white flower.

"Should I...shouldn't I..." she chanted, pulling a petal off for each should or shouldn't. It was the proverbial act of someone experiencing indecision. But Thalia's decision was much more serious than whether she loved someone or not.

She was contemplating leaving the Hunters.

"Shouldn't I. Should I." Thalia pulled off the last petal. She sighed.

Should.

Rolling over on her stomach, the Hunter dropped the stem and traced a pattern in the waving grass. "I miss being free. I'm...I'm not cut out to be a Hunter. They're great and all, but I had so many other dreams. I didn't really want to give them all up, I just had to prevent the prophecy that day. But now the prophecy's past, and it's all good, so why should I stay?"

Thalia was startled by a clear voice saying, "Thalia? What's


End file.
